Teachers Pet
by Senorita Kikyo
Summary: my second story, please read. Summary inside


I don't own gakuen alice

Mikan- 20 years old  
Natsume-21 years old

My bro said I had to make a new story with Mikan Natsume in it. He said to make another lemon, now he won't stop stealing all my panties because he wants another story. So I'm making one to stop him stealing my panties

**Teachers Pet**

"Natsume, where are you going?" asked a black haired girl as her younger brother turned to her and smirked, shrugging as he stepped out of the doorway.

"I'm off to my driving classes, remember? Mom said I needed the liscence today." he said to his older sister who rolled her eyes and walked away as he slammed the door shut.

Natsume walked down his drive and through tot he town, where he met a friend and said hi, giving him some cigaretes then walking off again as he headed in the direction of the building he was in. He had to train for driving, and go through a course because he had lost his liscence 3 times, and this was his last chance.

"Hhey, you starting the training course?" asked a brunette haired woman, Natsume shrugged, not looking her in the eyes, then he saw she was wearing a denim mini. He stared at her siling face and she winked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, or miss Sakura to you, I'm your teacher, I suppose your Natsume Hyuuga? The guy who lost is license 3 times? Come on in." Mikan said as she led him into the classroom as he sta at a spare desk along with other adults, hoping for a liscence again.

Half the guys stared at Mikan, Natsume had to admit she had a good figure, then he realised she was only a year younger than him. He liked this training course.

"Okay, so then, you guys can all turn to page 1 and read from there, then I'll be picking any one of you to answer questions, okay, read on please." Mikan asked as everyone started to read. Natsume couldn't help but stare at her, she was a big distraction.

Mikan had long tanned legs, big boobs and a pretty face. Natsume's mouth watered, she was a damn sexy bitch. He sighed, and started reading, until she stopped them and smiled.

"Okay, Natsume, you first, here's a question. It's easy honey, don't worry, just answer. What don't you do when driving?" Mikan asked sweetly, Natsume knew ofcourse, he had been drink and driving for years, until his liscence was taken from him.

"Don't drink and drive, Miss Sakura." he said as Mikan smiled, and nodded then winked before giving the next question and asking another student.

The lesson passed by, and then they were dismissed. Natsume stayed behind, he wanted her number badly.

"Natsume? Why are you lagging behind? Come on, I want to go home too, ya know." Mikan said as she smiled and put her hands on her hips as Natsume opened his mouth, moving them but nothing came out, Mikan smiled, and walked towards him.

"Don't say it, you want my number? Take me out on a date? Get to know me? It's not the first time, hottie. Okay, here then, you can have it. But study hard, for me. Or I might cover up a little because if you stare you can;'t have." Mikan said, Natsume watched as she slipped a piece of paper into his back pocket, then left, smiling.

"Bye bye Natsume, see you tomorrow, and you have homewrok, remember? Learn not to drink and drive." Mikan instructed as she left and Natsume stared at her butt, then followed her as she giggled.

Over the next few weeks during their training course for driving, Mikan and Natsume started to get close to each other, they went on small dates, but never kissed or anything. Then later Natsume realised Mikan's skirts were shorter, and her tops were tighter and more revealin.

Natsume couldn't help but stare, and one day, Mikan told him to stay after class. He wondered why.

"Natsume, you aren't doing well, you know. If this keeps happenin you can't take a driving course, I'm sorry but it can not be helped. Do you need help at all?" Mikan asked as Natsume gulped, she was nearing him and her hands were on his shirt collar as she stared at him angelicaly.

"N-No... It's just.. I have distractions." he said, gulping and started sweating as Mikan stared at him seductively and he felt a hand rubbing his clothed chest.

"What distractions? Natsume, your a bad boy for not doing your homework, so I have to teach you a lesson to remember. Come here, big boy." Mikan said as she started to kiss him passionatley, herhands roamin his body as she pushed him against her desk and moaned his mouth as he moaned, feeling her tongue graze over his teeth.

He never imagined she would do that, in his wildest dreams he didn't believe it.

Natsume kissed back and pulled her close as she pushed him against the desk, unbuttoning his top and throwing it off as she kissed down his neck and licked his chest.

"Oh, god!" he yelled as Mikan smiled then pulled her skirt down, leaving her in her panties and lilac skin tight top as she ran her hands across his chest and licked his face.

"Suprised your teachers being so kinky. Come on Natsume, do me. On my desk." she hissed in his ear, and Natsume pushed her underneath him, as she smiled and her finger traced his chest, down to his pant line.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... Your too damn sexy to resist." he mumbled, kissing her lips as she grinned, and pulled down his pants as he pulled off her top and kissed her again, feeling her breasts touch his naked skin, he could feel them, at last.

"Natsume... I'm in your hands now... now, play with me, big boy" she purred as Natsume's lips latched onto her pink nipple and he started to gently bite and suck as she groaned and held his hair, pulling as he listened to her moans from her angelic mouth.

he tended to the other nipple and pulled down her panties with ease and inserted 2 fingers, then heard her soft screams get louder by the second.

"Your nipples are so hard, Mikan... Oh, you sexy bitch." he moaned as she started to push him down onto the desk and she pulled off his pants and saw his penis, and grinned as she kissed his chest and rubbed his penis.

"Call me that again, you horny bastard." she whispered as he groaned and kissed her again, holding her boobs in his hands then pushing them against his chest, and then he pushed her against a wal and smirked.

"You sexy bitch. Oh, you horny bitch! I want you soooo bad, fucking goddess.£" he said as she kissed him and then he rammed into her, making her scream with joy as he psuhed in and out, fas and hard as she screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh, NATSUME! NATSUME! YOU GOD! NATSUME, BASTARD! AH!" she screamed as he went harder and she screamed, kissing him and biting his lower lips as he screamed her name, too. Mikan screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh, yeah..." she mumbled as he stopped and pulled out, kissing her as she wiped her forehead, then kissed him again and bit down on his neck before getting dressed again.

Natsume dressed, then wrapped his arms around her waist as she rubbed his chest again.

"Mm, your great. Am I getting a higher grade now, teacher?" he asked as Mikan grinned, and bit her lip in a sexy way. "Not if you don't see me after class more often. Your going to be on detention for a _long_ time, mr. Hyuuga." she kissed his lips, then felt his hands holding onto her ass.

"Oh, I like that idea, miss kinky bitch. When's my next lesson?" he asked as Mikan kissed him and trailed a finger around his face, then she smiled.

"Tomorrow, if your up for it. Wanna come over for a nightcap?" Mikan asked seductively as he grinned, and followed her as she led him to her car...

----

Ok, done. My bro made me do this, now he has to give me back my panties... Pervert. Okay tell me wat u think. Even thou its crap


End file.
